To see you, Always
by Writing on my hands
Summary: There's nothing worse than unresovled romantic tension. Especially with an un-ageing teenage boy. Jack and OC.
1. Introduction

**Hello, first off, let me just say this is my second account on here, I wanted to write new stuff and move on from my other stories so I just started again. Yay for the internet! Anyway, lets just clear something up, my story will probably deal with some serious issues and you'll see a side to the characters (Jack mostly) that you wouldn't have seen in the film because it's a Kid's film. So this story is kind of a concept of making him into an actual 17 teen old boy but he's still Jack, there's just more sides to him than the hero. Anyway, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. **

* * *

To see you, always

Introduction

She sat by the open window, carefully brushing out her dull brown hair and with each stroke feeling the light brush of the cool wind against her momentarily exposed neck. She felt tired, but in a content, peaceful way and she let out a long breath, shutting her grey eyes for a moment and laying her hairbrush upon her lap. She sighed gently before laying her head against the window frame and looked up into the seductive, dark blue velvet sky.

She couldn't see the stars because of the strong lights streaming up from the city, polluting the darkness, but she knew, if she were above the lights, floating high above the world she knew, she'd see how brightly they shone. It was then that she decided, pulling herself up from the window seat and walking to her bed. She pulled on her thick coat, boots and scarf before exiting her room and tip-toeing down the stairs.

The world outside was still, night seemed to have seeped into the lampposts themselves and made their light appear lower than usual. It was that strange half hour between eleven thirty and twelve where it wasn't quite early morning, but it was no longer evening and everyone seemed to be tucked up in bed, ready for the bustle of monday morning tomorrow.

This was a quiet town where people knew their neighbours and everyone helped one another out without question or thought. It was a strange place for this day and age…a place most wouldn't come too unless they stumbled upon it accidentally, but it was home and she loved it despite how quiet it was.

She walked for a time, not really paying attention to where she was going, not that she needed too, she knew the town off by heart, her legs would take her where her head wanted to go. It had been twenty minutes or so before she finally stopped, realising she'd walked quite far out into the forest and upon the hill which over looked the whole town, and here, she saw the stars in their full radiancy. She let out a contented sigh and a small, warm smile appeared on her lips as she gazed up.

It took her little time to lay down on the hill top, trussed up in her big coat and scarf, with her arms wrapped around herself, just watching. She never felt frightened under the beaming light of the moon and the stars twinkling far away, speaking secrets of different planets and galaxies far from Earth.

She blinked suddenly realising she must have drifted off and finding herself stupidly cold, she sat up quickly, the breath fading from her lips like smoke and disappearing into the atmosphere. It was then that she knew. It was always colder when he was around even if he didn't want it to be. She pulled her knees up into her chest and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and glancing up at the stars. She wondered how long he'd been there, knowing him, much longer than she would want him to of been.

"Hello," She said quietly, she felt the air around her tense and felt a small, sad smile appear on her lips.

"Haven't forgotten me yet then?" His distinctive voice cut through the wind as if he controlled it…_wait, he did didn't he?_

"I hope not, otherwise i'm just imaging you here which is probably worse." she almost heard his jaw lock in resigned, stubborn anger at something he would have once found humorous.

"Sorry," she hinted the annoyance in his voice "Sorry, i'm not a figment of your imagination."

"I'm not sorry." She said, her eyes still studying the city beneath her. He didn't say anything for a long time then, both just sat in silence, listening to the wind roll around them and the trees, hushing down to the town beneath.

"Is Sandy out tonight?" she asked, breaking the silence,

"Obviously, can't you see the streams of floating sand…?" He said with a sarcastic edge to his voice,

"You know I can't…" She replied simply, he was quiet again and she felt her expression sink to sadness, part of her wanted to pluck up the courage to turn and look at him but she knew if she did it would end in disaster, just like it always did.

"You're going to forget me aren't you?" she let out a small, sad laugh,

"Who could forget you Jack?"

"…But you want to…don't you?" She felt tears burn in her eyes and she looked up at the sky again, refusing to cry. The rejection in his voice alone saddened her, but it was also her own need to forget him…but how can you not believe in someone you knew so well? He was closer to her now, she could feel him standing behind her. She was still looking up at the sky when his face appeared, looking down at her with the pale, wonderful features which she knew better than her own and she felt her eyes widen a little in awe.

She looked down suddenly, pulling her hood over her head and clasping her arms around her legs to try and burry herself in her own body. She inwardly groaned when she felt his fingers slip through the hood and draw it back slightly and her eyes met his. He was crouching in front of her and she realised, ashamedly, that a tear had fallen from her eyes, her cheek far too cold to even feel it and he brushed a thumb over it, smoothing it away before letting a small, warm smile grace his lips.

"…You're cold!" She sniffed, her tone surprised and he let out a very Jack like laugh which made her feel like she'd been punched in the chest.

"Yeah…always cold," he paused, his eyes seeming to study her, she noticed he hadn't removed his hand from her cheek "Sorry," she swallowed, unable to look away from him. She'd forgotten how much he seemed to glow under the light of the moon. He slowly began to frown "You on the other hand…" he trailed off, cupping her cheek with his hand, "Ok, you need to go home," she blinked, snapping out of her trance and and nodding,

"It wasn't this cold when I left…" she said with a small frown,

"Yeah sorry again, didn't you see the weather report?" he said raising an eyebrow with a charming smile "Frost's coming."

"Must of missed that," she laughed nervously and he stood, extending a hand to her which she excepted and was pulled to her feet.

"Come on, let me get you home."

"No!" She said a little too quickly, wrenching her hand from his and almost stumbling backwards, "I mean…i'll walk." he looked at her for a moment before sighing gently and throwing his staff over one shoulder,

"Didn't say you had a choice really…" he finished awkwardly,

"I really would prefer to just-" she gasped as he was suddenly hovering in front of her, his nose millimetres from hers.

"No." He said bluntly and she pursed her lips, "Stubborness is one of my many downfalls."

"Really." she said sarcastically, "I hadn't noticed." he smiled again, a knowing smile.

"Come on," he said, landing on his feet in front of her and she bit her lip, unsure of what to do but she let out a breath, taking a step forwards and slowly drawing her arms around his neck. She watched him smirk, clearly enjoying this and immediately began to let go and step backwards. "Jack-" she began but he suddenly clasped her tightly around the waist and lifted her into the air. She screamed in shock, grabbing onto him tightly, and pressing her face into his shoulder. "I HATE YOU!" She shouted over the sound of the rushing wind which seemed to slow suddenly and she heard him laugh.

"Oh come on, you always loved this bit," she blinked, slowly drawing her face away from his shoulder and looking up at his face. He was smiling down at her and she felt her throat freeze up. They were floating far above the town, above the street lights and she blinked in awe, looking up and finding a huge smile splitting across her face. The stars above them looked glorious and she laughed in amazement but the height suddenly dawned on her and she tightened her grip around his neck.

"D-don't let me go ok?" She said unsure as she looked down at the ground below,

"Did I ever?" He asked with a smile and she looked at him in surprise and watched as the smile slowly faulted from his lips, both realising the significance of what he'd said.

"…no you didn't." she said quietly, her eyes sad and he sighed gently as he looked at her.

"…Becca-"

"Can you take me back now?" She asked suddenly and after a moment he nodded and they began to fly back towards her house. He stopped by her window and she pushed it open before clambering in and brushing herself down, he settled on her window sill as he watched her take off her coat and scarf. She slowly turned to look at him before walking forwards and sitting down in front of him. "Jack." she said meaningfully, he looked down at her, his piercing blue eyes cutting straight through her "Jack we can't keep doing this."

"Sure we can-" he began with a shrug.

"No." She said cutting him off and standing up and away "Fine, _I _can't keep doing this Jack, I can't…" He watched her for a moment before turning his attention to the outside world. She watched his moon soaked silohette for a moment, his slender figure sitting in her window. She took careful steps forwards, her arms wrapped around herself, keeping the cold from her arms. He let out a small laugh, leaning his head back against the frame before turning his eyes to look at her,

"Then i'm sorry," he paused before suddenly leaning forwards and before she realised what he was doing, he clasped his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her forwards and meeting her lips with a kiss. It was strangely warm unlike the rest of him and she let out a breath as he pulled away from her, her eyes were half open in stunned pleasure. She blinked, frowning gently as he looked at her "But I won't let you forget me." and then he was gone, vanishing out of her window and away from the small town by the next turn of the wind. Becca stood, unable to breath for a second before she pursed her lips and crossed her arms, half angry, half confused.

"Every darn time…" She muttered before pulling the window shut and closing her curtains against the world.

* * *

**That's the end of the intro, let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 1

**I decided this needed a bit more just to get the story going.**

* * *

To see you, always

Chapter One

She drifted in and out of sleep for a time, grumbling to herself about waking up and not really wanting to. Her alarm was blaring out at her angrily for not being awake and she rolled over in her bed, slamming her hand down onto it, which if course didn't work at all and she groaned, looking up and turning it off properly.

"_Really_?" she muttered, glancing at the time and scratching her head, it was way to early for any sane person to be awake and as she dragged herself out of bed, she felt the horrific bite of morning cold on her toes. She grimmest, jogging on the spot to make herself warmer and then ripped her curtains open.

Her mouth dropped open in sheer amazement and then she began to laugh, great, pearls of unconfined laughter.

"Becca! Honey! Snow day!" her fathers voice echoed up the stairs to her room and she smiled,

"Yeah, I kinda guessed!" She replied, she opened her windows wide and was hit by the frosty wind and the shriek of children waking up to such a wonderful morning. "Thank you Jack." She said with a smile,

"JACKKKKKKK FROSTTTTTTTTT!" She turned just in time to open her arms for the little boy to jump at her whom she caught easily,

"Yep, he's the best," he nodded as if it were the most important thing in the whole of the world,

"Rebecca," Luke began, he'd never got used to calling her Becca and insisted that calling her Rebecca was what he wanted to do instead,

"Yes little man," she said as she carried him down stairs, towards the wonderful smells of pancakes, something her father, usually at work, only cooked on days such as this.

"Do you think Jack Frost knows Monday's are bad?" She heard her father laugh, the great boom sounding from him as they entered the kitchen.

"He must do, he answered my prayers!" He said, spinning around and taking the little boy from her arms and swinging him around the kitchen. She smiled, shaking her head at how ridiculous the scene before her was.

Her father, a large, built man with broad shoulders dwarfed her tiny brother in size to the point where he looked almost as if he were spinning a pillow around instead of a child. He had a great booming laugh and fantastic grin which would come out whenever he found something amusing, which was most of the time. Becca had never quite grasped how her father could constantly contain the out look on life that he did, he was so happy and surprised by the world and he spent every waking moment, when he was not working, with his children, family and friends, joining all three together when it was possible. He was a greatly loved and respected man by all who met him.

"Now! We have pancakes!" Her father proclaimed in a mighty voice, supporting her brother in one large arm and plates in the other "Pancakes and THEN we are going out and having some fun!" Her brother roared in happiness as he was put down in the seat by the table. Becca only laughed, looking at her brother and father with warm eyes, she loved them, she really did.

…

Jack was floating somewhere above the world, he wasn't quite sure where, he'd just sorta drifted that way since his creation of the snow storm over Becca's town and the surrounding areas. He was tired afterwards, seemingly more tired than he usually was, deciding on rising high into the atmosphere, watching the clouds around him and hadn't noticied himself drifting into sleep. He dreamt of sunlit fields and feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin, of his mother, father and his little sister and of course of Becca.

Becca had wormed her way into his recurring good dreams two years ago and he'd not been able to remove her from them. And he hated it.

He hated constantly having to remind her of his presence. He hated that he _needed_ her to remember him. He hated their history. He hated that he was too stubborn to let her go. He hated that he couldn't admit to himself that he was being selfish, that clinging onto her wasn't only disrupting his life but also her own. But as much as he knew it was wrong and as much as a part of him wanted to _want _to let her go, he couldn't. He couldn't help showing her the wonder of his world because her reaction, no matter how many times she'd seen it, was always the same; genuine delight. As if he'd shown her that fairy tales were real and all your wishes could come true. Magic existed in his world and she couldn't help but be absorbed by it.

She couldn't help being absorbed by _him._

He felt her tremble when ever he touched her, he felt the power he held over her. He knew that however many times she said goodbye to him she'd never really forget him. He knew she loved him, it was so obvious you'd have to be blind and deaf to miss it and he had no intention of ever letting her stop.

Jack was a good guy, he was helpful and wonderful and spirited and great at his job but everyone has a weakness and Jack's just happened to come in the form of Becca. She made him stubborn and selfish and angry, she made him everything he hated…not that it was her fault. He was that way because he was frightened that she actually would let go, that he'd never see her again because she chose to try and block him out when all he wanted was to stay with her. He sighed irritably, wondering just how long he'd been awake arguing with himself about this, telling himself what he already knew. He turned over so that he was looking down at the world, all the cities and fields below him, stretched out in a mass of green patches mixed with concrete grey.

He wondered to himself just how long they really could keep doing this, how long he could keep interrupting her life for. What if she met someone else? Someone she could actually introduce to her dad, someone everyone else could see and not just an imaginary boyfriend that no one had ever seen or talked to other than Becca. Not that he was her boyfriend...He closed his eyes tightly, drawing his hood up over his head and pressing his palms into his eyes, trying to erase the image of her with someone else from his brain and groaned fiercely. He knew the inevitable was coming and he had no idea how to stop it…how do you stop something you know is going to happen?

….

It was so cold that she could see her breath in the cool air, quickly evaporating before her as she stood in the forest. Her eyes were tracing the intricate pattern of the morning frost on the leaves and spiders webs and she realised just how beautiful his work was. He was an artist, she'd give him that. She was brought out of her trance by the yell of her little brother as he rocketed past her, arms out in front of him and screaming at the top of his lungs. Her father pranced after him happily, strangely nimble for such a built guy in the snow and she stared for a moment at his strangeness before realising that, yes, her father was quite weird.

"a-HA!" He cried running after her little brother in his large walking boots, triumphant and laughing mechanically as if he were a villain from a 1940's movie "You will not defeat me Luke!" he said, clenching his hand into a fist, stopping dramatically "I AM YOUR FATHER!"

"Everytime Dad…every single time?" She said deadpan, shaking her head, she was pretty sure her brother had been called Luke because her father loved star wars and had basically always wanted to use that line in context. At least it was a regular name though, she wasn't sure how she'd feel about calling her kid brother Chewbacca. She walked slowly, watching her brother and father run about and pretend they had light sabres as well as the 'powers of the force'. A part of her was sure her Dad was probably having more fun than her brother by this point but at least they were happy.

The forest looked incredible in the morning sunlight and Becca could feel it's warmth breaking through onto her skin, it was wonderful really and she felt suddenly at ease, as if everything was perfect in her life. It was then that she felt the cool spot on her nose and blinked, looking to the end of her nose. Snow was falling, falling around her in an amazing twinkling flurry of light and air and a smile split across her face and she looked up. He stood, in one of the large trees above her, leaning against the trunk and looking down at her with an expression of pure warmth.

"I always think the surprises end with you but they just keep coming."

"What can I say? I'm a guy of many talents." she smiled, laughing lightly and shaking her head. He hoped down from the tree then, landing lightly on his bare feet in the snow and walking towards her. He had his hood up, the darker blue material of his hoodie causing his eyes to appear even brighter than they already were. She felt her breath stutter from her as she took in a large gasp. She felt foolish, she wasn't in a movie for christ sake but damn he was beautiful.

"I can see that," her lips curled into a smile as he stopped, millimetres from her, looking down at her with a smirk. "…I forgot how beautiful the frost was you know…it's truly…" she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence, she didn't know how to describe how beautiful they were. Jack was staring at her lips, something about them made his whole being change. He wanted nothing more than to kiss them, to touch her cheek, place a cool hand against it and feel the softness of her skin beneath his palm, to feel the strands of her hair between his fingers…he just wanted _her_…

"Jack?" He was brought out of his trance suddenly, she was staring at him with a frown plastered across her face "…Are…you alright?" she questioned narrowing her eyes suspicouisly,

"What? Yeah-no, fine, why? What was I doing?"

"Staring…like _super_ intensely."

"Sorry." He said, a handsome smile breaking over his face and she once again felt her stomach clench.

"That's alright…just don't think about whatever it was that was making you so angry and we'll be fine,"

"Angry, _right_…" He said with a smirk, she looked at him oddly for a second but decided she didn't want to know.

"You have something else to apologise for anyway." She said, her expression suddenly morphing and becoming annoyed.

"Do I?" He said, genuinely concerned,

"Yes. You kissed me. AGAIN." He couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from him,

"You're mad about that?!" he exclaimed happily,

"Yes! You keep doing it! How are we supposed to just be friends if you keep kissing me?!"

"In my defence it isn't my fault."

"How isn't it your fault?!" She said in disbelief,

"Well, i've got to try and stop you from forgetting me somehow," He was suddenly extremely close to her, his nose inches from her own, "Kissing you seemed like the best option." She suddenly swallowed, realising how close they were and without realising, her eyes flicked down to his lips and she mentally kicked herself as a smile grew on his face, he'd noticed. "Are you telling me you didn't want me to kiss you?" he asked quietly and she blinked rapidly as she stared at him,

"T-That is beyond the point-"

"Is it? Because I thought that _was_ the whole point." his eyes were staring into hers, narrowed and she could smell the scent of pine trees and cold air that you only got from frosty nights coming from him.

"Stop looking at me like that…" she said, her voice quiet,

"Why?" He said, again the smirk on his face making her uneasy,

"BECCA! HONEY!" Both suddenly jumped, turning around and seeing Becca's dad making his way through the trees.

"Dad!" She said, relief crashing through her and turning to look at him. He began talking about where she'd gotten too but Becca suddenly realised something, her brother was standing slightly behind her father and had stopped and he was looking directly at Jack. Her eyes widened and she cleared her throat.

"Who're you?" her father stopped half way through his ramble to look over his shoulder at his son.

"Luke..?" Luke walked forwards, past his father and towards his sister,

"Whose who little man?" She replied, Luke pulled a face, confusion written all over his features.

"Why are you so white…?Dad he isn't wearing any shoes!" Jack could only laugh at the boys complete confusion as he stared in amazement at Jack's feet.

"…Ok…" Their Dad said before shaking his head "six year old's ay?" he looked up at his daughter "Seeing crazy snow men with no shoes, wish I was still six."

"Whose he calling a crazy snow man?" Jack said crossing his arms and Luke laughed, smiling

"Are you real?"

"Yep. As real as you,"

"Stop it!" Becca hissed, gritting her teeth as Jack rolled his eyes.

"…Stop what?" Becca looked up at her father and shook her head,

"uh…I-"

"Actually, you know what, I don't want to know. You two can have your secrets…i'll stay out of it," he said with a laugh "Luke! Come, we must battle the dark side together and return home!"

"But I want to know who-"

"FOWARDDDD!" Her father cried, grabbing her little brother and running full pelt through the forest with him "COME ON BECCAAAA!" Came the shout and Becca went to run after them but he caught her arm, turning her around to look at him.

"You know we need to talk about this,"

"What is there to talk about?" she asked shaking her head as she looked up into his stunningly blue eyes "Jack…we already established that we can only be friends,"

"No, you established we could only be friends, I never agreed to that and then you shut me out!" He exclaimed with a frown.

"What else did you expect me to do?! Saying goodbye to you was the hardest thing I ever had to do…so hard that I still can't do it properly!" She cried shaking her head and trying to pull her arm out of his grip but he was strong, stronger than she remembered. "Jack! Just let go!" she said wrenching away from his grip, but he stabbed his staff into the ground and only shook his head, taking hold of her arms with both hands,

"Uh-uh, we need to have this conversation-!"

"WHY?!" She suddenly shouted as she looked up at him. For the first time he saw genuine hurt and anger behind her features, "Why do we need to?!" Birds set off flying upwards and away, being scared off by her shout. "What does this accomplish?! The same thing happens every time!" She laughed out of how stupid this all was "I'll tell you we can only be friends, you don't accept it and then you fly off in a strop because I still won't change my mind and then you are gone for months at a time!" She exclaimed, he suddenly realised she had tears in her eyes that burned and blurred her vision "And then i'm getting over you and i'm fine and then you throw yourself back into my life again, I would be fine with that! If all you wanted from me was to be my friend but it's not! It's not is it?!" She paused staring up at him in desperation, pulling as far away form him as he'd let her. He didn't answer. "But what do you want me to say?!" She exclaimed, her voice breaking "That I can see something happening between us?! No! I can't! You don't age! You're the fucking spirit of winter! And i'm just a normal, normal girl!" She gasped for a breath that she couldn't find and tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge, "Not only that but my Dad can't see you! Could you imagine what he'd think if I told him 'Hey Dad! By the way, i've got a boyfriend, you just can't see him because he's the spirit of winter!'? He'd think I was just like my mum! Fucking crazy!"

"You're not crazy Becca,"

"Aren't I?! I'm standing here talking to an imaginary boy!" She exploded but suddenly realised what she'd said. He looked at her for a moment before letting her go. He looked so shocked but then blinked, his expression changing to one of angry hurt. He then nodded, drawing his hood up over his head and walking away from her as he grabbed his staff.

"Jack…!Jack I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" She ran after him but he suddenly lifted off the ground, flying up and away from her. She watched him go, breathing frantically. "JACK!" She shouted again but he either didn't hear her or didn't care.

* * *

**Just FYI you will at some point find out how they met and what happened before but I just haven't decided how to put that in yet. They have a complicated relationship... **


	3. Chapter 2

**Just heads up, the italic is the past alright? So, that stuff has already happened. **

* * *

To see you, Always

Chapter 2

She opened her eyes finally after deciding there was no way she was going to be able to sleep. She turned, looking to the glowing clock hands beside her bed, it reported that it was nine minutes part three in the morning and she shook her head, pressing her hands to her eyes and letting out a groan.

He'd been gone for three days, no word, no sign of him…she felt incredibly bad about what she'd said before, it was thoughtless and mean and she wished as soon as she'd said it that she could take it back. She knew one of Jack's biggest fears was being forgotten or disappearing again, disappearing so that no one could see him anymore. People thinking he was just a story…she sighed deeply, closing her eyes for a long moment.

She wished she had a way of contacting him, of telling him she hadn't meant it. She stood up, walking across to her window and slipping behind the curtain. The window seat was cold from the world outside. She sat there for some time, looking out at the silent world. She exhaled gently before sitting up on her knees and breathing onto the window. The tip of her finger felt the cold of the window as she traced the words 'I'm sorry' into the glass. As she finished she laid her forehead against the cool window pane for a moment, thinking and curling her legs up to her chest.

…

He landed silently on the roof, his feet coming in contact with the rough roof titles. He proped his cane up against the chimney stack before he walked carefully to the edge of where her room was and held onto the ledge. He swung down and landed carefully on the window ledge. He spotted her immediately, she'd fallen asleep by the window, her hand by the glass. He pressed his forehead to the window pane with a frown,

"…Why did you have to fall asleep there?" he sighed, knowing he wouldn't and couldn't leave her there, before pushing on her window lightly and slowly opening it, he climbed inside, his eyes studying her form. As he drew closer to her something caught his eye and he turned to look at the glass. As he'd moved past it, his breath caught on the glass and he saw the words 'I'm sorry' written clearly in Becca's hand writing. He closed his eyes for a moment before slowly looking at her. She looked so small, curled up by the window, so venerable. She had a small frown etched on her forehead and he stayed still for a moment just watching her. He felt the sensation of sadness rush over him, wishing that he didn't know why she was frowning…why she was sorry. He was once again the cause of Becca's confusion and guilt. His eyes flicked to her hand and he realised that because it was against the window, the condensation had melted, causing icy water to pool around her hand. He reached forwards, carefully picking up her hand and holding it in his own. She was so cold…so very cold.

He wondered for a brief moment how many nights in the past she'd spent at this window waiting for him. He stepped down through her curtains, silently drawing them open and carefully lifting Becca into his arms. He walked slowly towards her bed, she weighed almost nothing, he was going to have to tell her to start eating more. He worried about her not eating and getting too thin. He worried about her full stop.

He felt her eyes upon him and looked down, stopping at her bed, still holding her,

"…Jack-"

"Hey…it's alright, go back to sleep," He said quietly and placed her in the bed, drawing the covers over her,

"No, I needed to tell you something…" She whispered, still half asleep and trying to sit up but he crouched down beside her bed, gently pushing her back down. "But-" She began again,

"Shh…" He hushed her, his thumb tracing her line of her cheek and she turned on her side, looking at him with half closed eyes. "Go back to sleep," She exhaled calmly before closing her eyes, he watched her for another moment.

"…Are you going to be here when I wake up?" She whispered in a breath, he looked at her with sad longing eyes, he saw her frown at his lack of answer,

"Sure," he said gently, leaning forwards and kissing her lightly on the forehead, "Go to sleep…" she sighed gently, sinking back into sleep and he pulled away from her but realised suddenly that she was holding onto his hand. He sat down cross legged by her bed, his fingers interlocked with hers and realising there was no way he was going anywhere.

…

_He felt fear spike through him as she fell away from him into the darkness and without hesitation threw himself after her, grabbing onto her hand just as she slipped over the edge. She screamed as she stopped with a jolt, hanging onto him just by her hand._

_"JACK?!" She screamed out, clearly terrified as she looked down into the blackness of the water below. _

_"It's alright!" He shouted back, gritting his teeth in pain but gasping when his whole body slipped forwards. She screamed out again as she dropped a few more inched but he grabbed onto the ice with his other hand. He was breathing heavily, trying with everything in him to hold onto her but he could almost feel her fingers slipping from his._

_"Jack!" She cried shaking her head and letting out a frightened breath, he ignored her, gritting his teeth, his eyes closed as he tried to lift her over but he suddenly hissed in pain, the fresh wound in his side becoming worse from holding her weight. He heard her let out a sob and a ragid breath before she began to speak "Jack! Jack look at me!" His eyes sprung open as he stopped, gripping his fingers tightly around her wrist and looking into her eyes. She could read them like an open book, Jack was scared…he couldn't save her. "I'm pulling you over!"_

_"You are not!" He said with a half hearted laugh, looking away from her and trying to pull her up again but as if on cue they slid slightly more over the edge and she screamed as her stomach turned horribly, bringing her other arm up to clasp onto his arm. _

_"Jack! You have to let me go!" She gasped, his attention snapped to her, the expression on his face one of pure horror, as if she'd asked him to throw himself over. _

_"W-what?!" He exclaimed in horrified amazement._

_"I'm pulling you over!" She retorted, beginning to cry _

_"I said that you weren't!" He protested, suddenly angry with her for not believing him. _

_"I don't matter Jack! But the world needs you! I don't matter-!"_

_"You matter to me!" He shouted back cutting her off angrily "How dare you! How dare you say the world doesn't need you! How can you say that when you make such a difference in the day to day lives of the people who love you!"_

_"But you matter more than me you idiot!"_

_"TOO WHO?!" He bellowed back, his eyes locked with hers "WHY DO I?! NO ONE KNOWS WHO I AM! NO ONE LOVES ME! YOU HAVE A HOME! A FAMILY!" He paused, so incredibly angry with her and she was crying, tears streaming down her beautiful cheeks and he frowned violently, trying to calm himself down "No one apart from you! And you think i'd just let you go?!"_

_"I'm trying to do the right thing!" She cried, "Please Jack!"_

_"No! I won't!" He said through gritted teeth, trying to lift her again but then crying out in pain. _

_"JACK PLEASE!" She screamed, she felt like her wist was being pulled from her arm and it hurt more than anything ever had. "I don't want to see you hurting! Please!" She sobbed shaking her head "I'm hurting you!" _

_"You don't want to see me hurt?" He said slowly looking at her again, she felt something land on her cheek and she realised he was crying "Then don't give up, don't ask me to let you go."_

_"…Please…" she whispered and he closed his eyes, laying his head on the ice in frustration before looking up at her and shaking his head, pursing his lips. _

_"I can't."_

_"Jack-!"_

_"I CAN'T!" _

_"THEN I WILL!" She screamed closing her eyes and making the decision for him by letting go of his arm. She slipped from his grasp and he shouted out. She felt herself begin to fall and her eyes snapped open in reflex. She saw the look of horror on his face as she fell away from him and into the darkness. The fall seemed to happen so slowly and she could hardly breathe or find air as it was sucked away from her. The surprise of finding something suddenly hitting her made her seem to wake from her trance and she found herself looking into the unmistakable eyes of Jack. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed over the wind which rushed past them, cutting into her skin like knives of ice._

_"This." She didn't hear the words escape his lips but found herself looking at them, able to read them before he kissed her, fully and passionately and she wrapped her arms tightly around him and they seemed to turn in mid air. She suddenly realised what he'd done and tried to pull away but he forced her head down against his chest, his arms over her head and shielding her as they hit the black frozen water with such force that both were instantly knocked from the world. _

_…_

_He woke excruciatingly slowly. He took in a harsh breath, his chest kick starting back into life and felt the cool kiss of a snow flake settle on his cheek. He opened his eyes, they focused, in and out, in and out until he saw trees, white trees with stripped bark…silver birch trees. They had always been his favourite. He could feel the crunch of snow beneath his cheek and his finger tips and he slowly began to sit up, finding himself without his jumper, his slim chest bare to the cold, not that he felt it. His whole body ached and he winced, gritting his teeth and looking down at his side. Completely healed. He leaned forwards then, trying to clear his head which felt like it had been hit with a hammer and then something caught his eye. He had a piece of string around his neck, a small silver object tied too it and suddenly his eyes widened and he began to panic. She had given this too him, this was hers! He looked around frantically, pushing himself up from the ground._

_"Becca!" He cried out into the empty woods, the only thing which greeted him was the sound of falling snow, silent and ghostly. "Becca?!" He tried again, walking forwards through the snow, his hands clasped around his mouth to make the sound travel. He whirled around in a circle, his hands going to his hair and panicking, how had he gotten here? Where was Becca? They'd fallen together, what had happened? Where was she?!_

_"Jack?!" He turned suddenly gasping, his shoulders rapidly rising and falling and his eyes greeted the figure of North. The big man looked at him in amazement , striding forwards to the young man and embracing him in a tight hug "Thank the man in moon, you are safe!" _

_"North!" He said frantically, "Where's Becca, I have to find her! Where are we?!" North looked at him for a moment, _

_"…Do you not remember lad?" Jack stared at him, shaking his head and gripping onto North's shoulders._

_"Where is she?!" _

_"Jack…you flew into the workshop, you came here, to the pole with Becca, you must have fallen so far into the water," His strong Russian accent was so thick and laced with sorrow and he placed a large hand on Jack's skinny shoulder "You…I don't know how to describe what happened, you came in with her and she…she wasn't-"_

_"Stop!" Jack said suddenly stepping away from the big man and shaking his head,_

_"Jack, listen, you were distraught, you flew out into the forest before we could stop you-"_

_"STOP!" He bellowed and North stopped talking, looking at the young man. Jack suddenly took off, flying upwards and spotting the workshop, he didn't understand what North was saying, he didn't understand._

...

_He landed suddenly and unstably in the centre of the workshop and all the Yeti's turned to look at him, some exchanging glances and he heard the voice of Bunnymund break the stunned silence._

_"Mate! Jack!" He didn't even look at the rabbit as he walked past him, "Jack stop! You don't have to do this to yourself-!" but his line of sight was no longer obscured by anything and he could see. _

_Jack's eyes widened and he tried to take in a large breath but found it somehow too difficult. He fell to his knees as they buckled, _

_"Nh-…" He began but could not finish, having to stop from feeling sick, feeling as if he wanted to cry, feeling as if his heart was coming up from his chest."No…" He managed to choke out, shaking his head and crawling forwards towards her. He reached out a shaking hand, his fingers brushing her skin and then snatching them back. She was cold. So cold. "No…Becca, no!" He said desperately, suddenly grabbing onto her and turning her towards him. Her hair fell from her face revealing her beautiful features, white and dead, all the colour gone from her cheeks and from her lips. _

_The curl of black smoke began to transform around them and Jack knew already who had come._

_"What have you done…" Jack whispered, his fingers brushing the hair from her face and caressing her cheek gently "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" He shouted looking up at Pitch who only looked down at the scene, his expression blank. _

_"Only what you asked…" _

...

He woke suddenly and abruptly, grabbing onto her hand which he was still holding and causing her to wake from the sudden jolt. She blinked in confusion as she looked at him and sat up a little. He was staring at her floor, his eyes wide and blinking rapidly, his breathing coming in starts. They said nothing to one another because both of them knew exactly what he'd dreamt of and she slowly untangled her hand from his, drawing the covers from her body and getting out. She kneeled down before him, looking at him with a saddened expression, her hand going to his face. He almost drew away but she instead drew him closer, pulling him towards her and into an embrace and he wrapped his arms around her so tightly that she almost couldn't breathe, but she didn't care, she just held onto him because she loved him and because she had to return the favour, she had to promise not to let go.

* * *

**And scene! Super emotional, i'm sorry if it seems a bit confusing but it will all become clear in time. Remember the italic is the past. Review please :)**


End file.
